1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to structure for mounting electrical test components on heated objects while providing cooling for the component.
2. Description of Prior Art
It has been desirable to perform vibration testing of equipment under normal service or usage conditions. To do so, it has, so far as known, been a necessary practice to mount a vibration transducer on the equipment under test for accurate readings. The transducer converted mechanical movement such as vibrations into electrical signals which were furnished to electronic test equipment or monitors.
One such type of equipment which it has been desirable to test has been turbines used in electrical power generation. When properly monitored, minor equipment problems (such as a weak or possibly loosened turbine blade) could be detected early. Once detected, the problem could be corrected before major equipment damage occurred. Typically, however, the temperature of the turbine varied under different usage conditions. As the temperature conditions of the turbine varied, the temperature of the transducer fluctuated correspondingly, causing electrical measurements signals from the transducer to also vary. Since the electrical readings from the transducer varied for reasons other than the mechanical vibrations of interest, inaccurate measurements would be furnished to the test equipment.